Una Noche Fantasmal
by Kayula Shebrash
Summary: Una tragedia se repite continuamente en la noche de halloween cada año, sin que nadie se entere realmente. Pero esta vez ese suceso cobrara la vida de un Santo Dorado, rompiendo el corazon de otro y destruyendo el alma de un inocente en el proceso.


**Una Noche Fantasmal**

**Un Oneshot basado en un capitulo de la serie de Buffy la Cazavampiros.**

* * *

La noche era preciosa, estrellas brillaban con todo su fulgor en esa noche de Halloween.

Dos jóvenes caballeros adornaban el salón principal para la fiesta hablando animadamente.

- Que frío hace de momento

Dicho esto el ambiente cambio. El muchacho la miro esta vez sin pizca de amabilidad en las retinas, sino todo lo contrario, en esta solo se veía la locura enfermiza que provocaba la obsesión. El la miro como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo y con un gemido de dolor la abrazo mientras se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Ella tembló en sus brazos.

- Es lo mejor

El la miro con la cara denotando toda la locura que podía prodigar a su alma. De la nada en su mano izquierda apareció una daga que apretó con mucha fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

- ¿Por que yo no? (le dice amenizándole con la daga) ¡¡¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?!!

La chica miraba el cuchillo aterrada, intentado huir, pero este la agarro por una mano, la atrajo hacia el y le atravesó el pecho la espalda con la daga. Un grito desgarro el aire mientras tres estrellas en el firmamento brillaban mas que nunca.

XXX

- ¡¡¡¡Milo sal ya!!!!

Gritaba Camus a la vez que intentaba abrir la puerta para entrar al baño, mas su molestia se convirtió en coraje, furia, cuando del interior solo salía la risa divertida de su amante.

Milo de Escorpión sal del maldito baño de una vez

Le dijo amenazante, al instante la puerta se abrió y delante suyo se paro un conde del siglo 18 que le robo el corazón por décima vez esa noche.

- te queda genial  
- lo que hago por ti

Le dijo besándole apasionadamente, Camus rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y juntos, abrazados y entre risas salieron del templo hacia la fiesta que esa noche se ofrecería en la casa del patriarca.

XXX

Janet me das ese vaso por favor

La chica le miro y le respondió llevándose una manos a un oído gritándole un…

- ¡¡¡QUE!!!

El chico solo sonrío y se aproximo a tomar el vaso tras ella, pegándose a la chica disfrazada de gato, sonrojándose esta al tope. El le sonrío, luego se giro para irse, pero sus movimientos se detuvieron al momento en que dos luces se veían flotando en el aire.

Una de color plateada se adentro en el chico y la otra, de un color dorado, se adentro en la chica.

El muchacho se volteo y conecto unos ojos rojizos con los dorados de ella. Su mirada era un pozo de emociones, dolor, despecho, enojo, obsesión enfermiza. Su mirada muy lejos de dirigirse a sus ojos y quedarse allí le recorrió cada detalle de su cuerpo como si fuera el metal precioso mas bello que ah existido en su vida.

Luego se conectaron con esos dorados encontrándose únicamente con una mirada tan fría como los glaciales del polo.

- ¿por qué lo hiciste? (fue su pregunta)  
- Era lo mejor (le respondió ella sin ningún sentimiento en la voz)

Su mirada se convirtió en una llena de locura, una locura que de por si se veía poseía en toda su alma. En su mano izquierda apareció una daga que este apretó con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos…

- ¿Por qué yo no? (le dice amenizándole con la daga) ¡¡¡¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?!!

La chica intento huir en el momento en que este se abalanzo contra ella cuchillo en mano, pero este le agarro por un brazo llevado por la desesperación, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo en un abrazo posesivo, juntando sus labios con los de ella de forma salvaje a la vez que introducía el cuchillo en su espalda…

- sino eres mío, no serás de nadie

Un grito desgarro el aire mientras tres estrellas en el firmamento brillaban mas que nunca.

Los dorados de ellas se encontraron con los obsesionados color plata, mientras una sonrisa débil se dibujaba en su rostro sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a caer por sus piernas y manchaba el suelo…

- eso no evitara que lo ame sobre todas las cosas…

XXX

- Te vez arrebatador mi querido cazador…

Le dijo Shura, quien venia disfrazado de un apuesto soldado de época, abrazando a Camus efusivamente, luego miro a Milo quedándose con la boca abierta.

- Mi lord

Dijo haciendo una reverencia ganándose una buena mirada asesina de parte del escorpión.

- Bueno los dejo, que debo ir a buscar a mi querido esposo (miro alrededor) a ver donde se metió ese león.

Y dicho esto se retiro…

Tras una hora de bailar sin cansancio Camus y Milo se sentaron en la mesa frente a un hermoso balcón. Lejos de todos Milo acerco su silla a Camus abrazándolo por la cintura mientras repartía besitos en su cuello, arrancándole pequeñas risitas de pura diversión a su pareja.

Desde mas lejos unos ojos rojizos miraban al escorpión con deseos de descuartizarle.

Los turquesas de milo le enfocaron y le sostuvieron el rostro al notar el leve dejo de color dorado en ellos.

- Camus y ese tono dorado que tienes en los ojos…

Camus le sonrío con dulzura mientras le sonreía con entusiasmo diciéndole a continuación…

- ya te darás cuenta (le da un besos para luego levantarse de la mesa) voy por ponche.

Luego se retiro dejando a milo con la boca abierta "debe ser mi imaginación" se dijo para tranquilizarse, pero eso no evito que ese sentimiento de abandono le llenara totalmente.

Sus ojos brillaron con maldad esa era su oportunidad seguramente. Apenas Camus paso por su lado este aferro su brazo y lo atrajo hacia si diciéndole en el odio…

- nos volvemos a ver mi querido Aesyr… luego de 500 años huyéndome entre estos malditos caballeros…

Lo arrastro hacia la parte trasera de la casa, lejos de todos, luego se adentro en el balcón dándole un golpe contra la pared que aturdió al acuarino por varios minutos…

- que… mmm…

Su interrogante quedo suspendida por un beso muy distinto a los que en un pasado muy lejano el solía darse con ese hombre.

Pero ese beso termino por despertar una memoria dormida en su interior…

Las manos de Saga comenzaron a pasear por todo su cuerpo, intentado sacar le la ropa…

- no… déjame…

Una bofetada fue la respuesta mandándolo al suelo, se arrodillo frente a él y lo apreso contra la pared haciéndolo mirarlo…

- ¿por que lo hiciste?…

Le dijo con un dejo de locura en los ojos paseando sus manos por las piernas del acuarino, sus ojos se encontraban aferrados a esos dorados que ahora le miraban con tanto odio como en un pasado.

- Era lo mejor…

Este lo aferro y lo levanto sobre el hombro arrancándole un grito de pura furia a Camus, a la vez que este intentaba hacerlo perder el equilibrio en vano… así sin mas que hacer este se adentro en los jardines llevando a un imponente Camus cargando…

- "no otra vez por favor"

Fue su pensamiento en una angustiosa plegaria viendo repetirse todo como la primera vez…

XXX

- ¿Camus?

Milo llevaba rato buscando a su pareja, por alguna razón su cosmos había desaparecido también. Así que se dispuso a buscar en los jardines…

XXX

- ¡¡¡¿Que tiene el que no tengo yo?¡¡¡

Le dijo tirándolo contra el suelo arrancándole un quejido de dolor a Camus, quien se levanto dándole una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas diciéndole con asco…

Eres un asqueroso…

Le dice volteándose para irse, en el preciso momento en que Saga saca una daga de su tunica y sonrío con maldad.

- sino eres mío, no serás de nadie

Saga se abalanzo contra Camus cuchillo en mano, le agarro por un brazo llevado por la desesperación, lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo envolvió en un abrazo posesivo, juntando sus labios con los de el de forma salvaje a la vez que introducía el cuchillo en su espalda…

Un grito rasgo la noche cuando la daga le atravesó la piel de la espalda y una risa de locura se dejaba escuchar por todos los jardines hasta llegar a oídos de Milo. Quien reconociendo la voz de Camus se echo a correr…

Segundos antes sus ojos tomaron un color rojizo claro…

Saga se echo a reír como enloquecido, pero luego su cuerpo brillo y de su interior salio una luz rojiza. Parpadeo varias veces confundido para luego ver el cuerpo casi sin vida de Camus, el cuchillo cayo de sus manos desapareciendo al instante de tocar el suelo…

XXX

- ¡Mu mira!

Mu se volteo sobre la cama para mirar a Shaka quien le señalaba un libro sobre la mesa. Al ver la brillante luz plateada que sobresalía de este Mu palideció temiendo lo peor…

No… fue su angustiosa plegaria levantándose del lecho, cubriéndose con las sabanas y abriendo el libro en las páginas que brillaban…

En la décima época  
En una noche de Halloween  
Dos almas intentaran reunirse nuevamente  
Llevándose un alma, si algo saliera mal…

- ¿que significa eso?

Mu suspiro con desesperación mientras le miraba, le sonreía con los ojos arrasados con las lagrimas, le abrazaba y le decía desconsoladamente…

- que alguien morirá esta noche de Halloween…

XXX

Escucho ese grito y sintió miedo. Conocía esa voz para el era inconfundible claro que si…

Echo a correr al máximo que le daban las piernas reviviendo por alguna razón una existencia que no era la suya.

Se quedo paralizado cuando llego a la salida de los jardines. Allí tirado en el suelo estaba la persona que mas amaba en esta tierra cubierto en sangre y con un cuchillo en su espalda…

Mas lejos para allá estaba saga de rodillas en el suelo murmurando algo como "pero que hice" pero Milo no le puso atención el solo podía ver la gran mancha de sangre en el césped e imaginarse lo peor.

- Aesyr

Unos ojos dorados le enfocaron cuando su cabeza se levanto levemente…

Dorados y plateados se encontraron luego de una década de haberse separado. Un sollozo salio de sus labios cuando este le sonrío y levanto un brazo hacia el, en un llamado silencioso.

Se acerco a el, le saco el cuchillo arrancándole un grito de dolor, lo recostó sobre su regazo. Sentía sus lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas y caer sobre el rostro de su amante.

- no llegue a tiempo otra vez  
- te amo… nunca lo olvides

Un sollozo mayor inundo el lugar mientras los chicos dorados se adentraban en el lugar guiados por la conmoción en el cosmos del escorpión encontrándose con la triste escena.

- No me dejes  
- Volveré… solo… debes… esperarme…

Te esperare la eternidad completa si es preciso

Y con un ultimo beso tres luces cruzaron el firmamento a la que se un grito proveniente de Milo rasgaba la silenciosa noche tras perder a la persona que mas amaría en su larga y única vida.

- Milo, ven…  
- ¡No!

Le dijo empujándolo y aforrándose al cuerpo de Camus

- ¿¿Por que??

Fue el grito que rasgo el cielo esa noche y la constelación de Acuario perdió su brillo completamente…

Dos meses mas tarde…

- ¿que tu que?  
- vamos Mu, tiene que haber algo sobre ellos en ese sitio donde guardas la historia del santuario  
- no puedo Milo, esta prohibido que otro caballero que no sea yo entre a ese lugar  
- solo quiero una sola razón por la muerte de mi amante, por favor…

Mu lo miro con compasión…

- y que harías tu si te dijera que eso se repitiera cada Halloween y pudieras recuperarlo…

Por primera vez en dos meses el brillo volvió a los ojos de Milo… y Mu sonrío

- tal vez esta vez se resuelvan las cosas…

Pensó entrando a la casa seguido de Milo…

En el cielo nocturno tres estrellas brillaron intensamente…

* * *

la secuela de este oneshot se llama Perdida Total, para quien guste leerlo


End file.
